Let Go
by Being A Wallflower
Summary: She folded up the piece of parchment, but didn't put it in an envelope or address it. She just looked at the overflowing battered bag on her bed and took a deep breath. It was time. She would let go of him, and move on.


**Let Go**

_Long handwritten note, deep in your pocket._

_Words, how little they mean, when you're a little too late._

_I stood right by the tracks, your face in a locket._

_Good girls, hopeful they'll be and long they will wait._

Tears dripped steadily onto the blank piece of parchment as Luna stared at it; her mind buzzing yet not working, quill poised ready in her hand. Draco had broken up with her only that morning, saying that he couldn't stand the lies anymore. He'd been stringing her along for three months without her knowing, and then he turned up on her doorstep, explained what he'd done and claimed he was sorry. Sorry didn't really cut it. He'd even ignored her when she asked if the Wrackspurt had somehow got into his brain and affected his decision making. He never ignored her. It hurt.

_We had a beautiful magic love there._

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair._

She looked out of her bedroom window; the view really was beautiful. The golden sunset washed over the rolling hills and a silvery river cut into the landscape like a knife as it wound its way down the valley and into the hazy horizon. The blonde girl smiled a small, watery smile and took a deep breath as she began to scratch out words on the parchment.

_Dear Draco,_

_I miss you. I don't know if you miss me – it's irrelevant, I suppose. But I hope you do. Are you happy? Are you in love, truly? It would be nice if you were, because that would make me feel a bit better._

_If you think that I hate you for what you did, you're wrong. I don't feel angry – just sad. Maybe you understand what I mean. Maybe you don't. I'll always love you, Draco. _

_Luna_

She folded up the piece of parchment, but didn't put it in an envelope or address it. She just looked at the overflowing battered bag on her bed and took a deep breath. It was time. She would let go of him, and move on.

_In dreams, I meet you in warm conversation._

_We both wake in lonely beds, different cities._

_And time is taking its sweet time erasing you._

_And you've got your demons, and darling they all look like me._

The house was still and silent as Luna crept down the stairs and out of the door. It felt good to walk away – she was moving on, just like she needed to. She looked up around her at the life that lived in all of the plants and animals and felt rejuvenated, alive once more. She could do it.

Casting a few spells to look after the house while she was gone, the golden haired girl began to walk slowly and steadily away from the life she knew and into the unknown. She was breaking away.

_Cause we had a beautiful magic love there._

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair._

A bridge. Lit up by the dying sun, invited her to cross. The stream below tinkled serenely and the birds sang their whimsical tune. She made her way across it, one step at a time and stopped in the middle. The stone side of it felt smooth against her back as she leant on it, digging around in her bag.

It was the letter, all folded up, ready. She looked at it, unsure. _Let go_, she told herself._ Move on._

_Distance, timing, breakdown, fighting._

_Silence, the train runs off its tracks._

_Kiss me, try to fix it, could you just try to listen?_

_Hang up, give up, and for the life of us we can't get back._

She was sobbing, but she knew, deep down that she could do it. Leaning over the bridge, she allowed the letter to gently fall down, down, down, through her fingers and into the stream. She had let go.

Now she was moving on. Turning her back away from civilisation, she walked the rest of the way over the bridge and apparated when she got to the other side. There was no trace of her, apart from a piece of parchment all folded up, holding a message he would never read.

_A beautiful magic love there._

_What a sad beautiful tragic, beautiful tragic, beautiful._

_What we had, a beautiful magic love there._

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair._

_We had a beautiful magic love there._

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair …_

* * *

Wow! I actually really enjoyed writing that! Considering this was originally a hated ship, I'm beginning to grow to love it, which is sort of weird. I'm not sure if that was meant to happen … Anyway, this was for the:

Loved And Hated Ships Competition by Mrs Bella Riddle: my hated ship was Draco/Luna

Song Fic Boot Camp Challenge by UnicornsAndRainbows20089: Prompt #34 Fall, and the song was Sad Beautiful Tragic by Taylor Swift

The Artists Competition by teddylupin-snape: my artist was Taylor Swift

Taylor Swift 'Red' Challenge by lizaluvsdoggies: the song Sad Beautiful Tragic


End file.
